


【锤基】孤屿

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, What if?Thor, Younger brother Thor x Big brother Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: ■ 梗源自《What if? Thor》，蓝皮锤，Asgard为战败国，Thor是Laufey收养的。■ Warning：年下！弟弟Thor x 哥哥Loki，兄弟俩相依为命彼此迷恋■ Attention：请大家保持开明的心态观赏本文，如无法接受上述设定或无法用平常心看待同人世界中角色互动的同好，不建议阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本期特邀嘉宾——Baldur（巴尔德）：北欧神话中Thor的兄弟，金发的光明之神。在本文设定中他富有野心，却并非Frigga的亲生子，所以并没有优于Thor的王位继承权。

衰败的石质宫殿，让脚步声更显沉重。

冰霜巨人走在冗长狭小的走廊上，稍稍抬头就能看见穹顶与廊柱交接处落满灰尘的雕像。雕像大多数是狰狞的，头戴怪异头盔手持凶器的战士将兵刃插入面目扭曲的战败者的胸膛，同时为了震慑，每间隔两三根柱子上又都有面目凶残的猛兽造像。

这令狭窄的走廊愈发压得人喘不过气来。

但阿斯加德目前只有这个条件了。

作为刚刚自地下世界复苏的战败国，他们龟缩在蛮荒破败的旧土中，曾经九界膜拜的仙宫只有深埋地下的地牢才不是一片废墟。这让阿斯加德目前的代行者只能在地牢中接见来客，可即便如此境况也不能磨灭阿斯加德人的野心。

不，或许他们即将接见的并不是一个真正的冰霜巨人。

门口的卫兵拦住了Thor。

卫兵戴着和走廊雕像上类似的头盔，头盔两侧有护翼式的尖角，他将长枪拦在金发冰霜巨人面前。

Thor盯着他，冰霜巨人与阿斯加德人的身高差距让他能够垂眸瞪视这个卫兵。如果他想，甚至可以抬手就捏碎对方的颅骨。但他克制住了，地牢和即将要面见的人都令这个大个子感到局促。

“是我们的贵客么？快请他进来。”

门内传来这样的滑腻声音。

Thor推开门。

Baldur正坐在石质的王座上。王座的下方寒酸的连一条地毯也没有，由空荡荡囚室改装成的宫殿只能做到没有灰尘。见他进门，Baldur立刻站起身前上迎接。

“My Brother，欢迎回家。”

约顿海姆战士的习惯让Thor对此无所适从，他将左腿后撤半步微微躬身行了个约顿族的礼。

“殿下。”

Baldur笑起来，一头金棕色卷发的阿斯加德神祇比约顿海姆的冰霜巨人要矮上不少。可这并不妨碍他用平等甚至暗藏蔑视的姿态凑近，扶住Thor的手臂。

“你真的需要更改自己的称呼了，Your Highness。您才是Odin最正统的血脉，阿斯加德真正的继承人，如今我即便坐在这个位置上也不过是‘王的代行者’而已。”

“我……”Thor紧张地攥紧拳心。

他不适应这个。

他被Laufey掳走的时候才刚刚蹒跚学步，那时约顿海姆与阿斯加德正爆发了震动九界的战争。Laufey在骗过阿斯加德大军后深夜奇袭，带走年幼的王子以此作为要挟。最后约顿海姆获得全面胜利，阿斯加德诸神则被封进冰棺中长眠。而Thor对Odin仅存的印象便是一个骑马挥舞兵刃的雄伟背影，可是连这些也是在阿斯加德使团前不久前往约顿海姆找到他时，经过提示后才依稀想起的。

在那之前，他一直以为自己是Laufey不愿承认的儿子，约顿海姆的战士，战斗小队的队长。

以至于此，Thor也并不习惯被人称为“Your Highness”。

Baldur却非常亲切的对待他，他领着他局促的巨人兄弟在桌边坐下，将手掌贴上Thor的手背。Baldur擅长的是布施光明而非令人不齿的法术，可他并不介意为自己兄弟破例一次。蓝色光晕自手背开始逐渐覆盖上Thor的身体，在冰霜巨人的低呼声中，Thor恢复成阿斯加德人的模样。

白色的肌肤，英俊的脸孔，金灿灿的头发。

如果不是腰间的兽头骨与周身过于粗蛮的皮草衣服，他简直要像一个真正的神域的王子了。

这样的变化让大块头不安，他动动身体终于问道：“殿下，您请我来究竟是……”

Baldur能从他攥紧扶手的动作上看出他的不适，光明之神不免思考：莫非Thor还更喜欢那身令人作呕的蓝色皮肤不成？只是他没有让这个想法显在脸上。

“My Brother，我之所以请你来是为了共商大计，从约顿海姆手中夺回本来属于阿斯加德的疆土。”

“什么？！”Thor霍地起身。

他不知道是不是被约顿人做了什么，即使恢复阿斯加德人的外貌也要比高挑的Baldur再高出足足一个头。巨人强壮的肌肉紧绷，片刻后才讷讷道——

“不，我不可以背叛约顿……”

“Thor，约顿海姆不是你的国家，阿斯加德才是！你身为王，理应带领我们重整威风。”似乎看出Thor的不情愿，Baldur继续游说，“还是说你要看着我们继续在这片废墟之下苟延残喘？我们不是要进攻约顿海姆，阿斯加德的人民想要的只是重建神域。莫非你想你的故乡一直被那群蓝皮肤的怪……咳，一直被约顿海姆人践踏在脚下？”

“我……”

Baldur示意他重新落座，像是推心置腹般把手搭在Thor的手背上：“Brother，我必须要说，你是我们的王，我们的天神，我们只能仰赖你了。”他格外神伤的模样，“还是说……Laufey与Loki待你很好？约顿海姆的冰霜巨人更视你如己出？”

“不。”Thor的鼻翼翕张着。

很明显他被才从冰棺中苏醒不久的光明之神戳到了痛处。

Baldur滑腻的声音再度响起：“那或许你可以和我说说这些年的遭遇？”

Thor一拳头砸在了屋中的石头桌面上：“我以为你很清楚，my……brother，”他犹豫了下才用上这个称呼，可出口后他和Baldur的关系明显亲密了，这让Thor更为容易地说出了这些年的遭遇，“Laufey任由我是他私生子的谣言传遍整个大陆，这让我的地位永远尴尬，我可以受到教育却从不会享有任何尊重。他们羞辱我、欺凌我、甚至迫害我。但因为我‘也是’Laufey的儿子，我又必须立下赫赫战功，明面上我是约顿海姆的将军，实际上却是他们忌惮的武器。如果我不够强，他们就会指责我不能为约顿海姆效力，我打胜了仗却又要被人琢磨另有野心。他们……”他又是一拳垂下去，“他们要我活着，却唯恐我成功。”

“恕我直言，所以你不愿意离开约顿海姆的理由是……因为你的Omega，Loki？”

Baldur的这个问题让Thor倏地红了耳根。

毕竟这段关系对于他来说羞耻远大于骄傲，因为Loki Laufeyson是约顿海姆新继任的王。

可Thor的羞耻正因为Loki是约顿海姆的王。

他（名义上）的哥哥，搞了作为Laufey私生子的弟弟，即便Thor是Alpha，是约顿海姆的将军，传出去的话也并不能好听。Thor被称为Loki的入幕之宾，一个残废Omega的附庸。

“我当然舍得他。”巨大的冰霜巨人发出低吼，“他算是什么东西？！”

Baldur脸上展露笑容：“那真是太好了，Brother。等到你重新登上王座，完全可以重新拥有更多更美好的Omega，不用再听从一个残废约顿人的话。而有你作为我们的内应，我们势必能从Loki手上夺回土地！没有人比你更了解约顿海姆，同时又拥有阿斯加德人尊贵的血统。作为Loki的护卫和将军，必要的时候你完全可以轻易将他……”他做了个抹杀的动作。

Thor的呼吸急促起来。

Baldur减免着自己兄弟心中的负罪感：“他不过是一个连自己父亲都厌弃的冰霜巨人侏儒，天知道这个肮脏的蓝色皮肤Omega是通过什么卑鄙手段爬上王座的。”

冰霜巨人似乎隐隐被说动了。

这让Baldur乘胜追击：“其实我得说Thor，作为Alpha你该命令他，你才是九界真正的王。”

“……你说的对。”

**

走出阿斯加德的地牢“王宫”，局促大个子已经变得踌躇满志，Baldur满意的看着Thor的背影消失在彩虹桥的尽头。

但他并不知道的是……

——约顿海姆，冰宫。

彩虹桥的神光再次加深了神坛上冰霜文的印痕，Thor回到约顿海姆时正快要到晚间。他步出神坛的瞬间便展臂一挥，披风被约顿海姆凌冽的风雪吹开，伴随他的动作他周身从令人不快的白皙肌肤一点点重回冰蓝。

他大步踏入冰宫内。

守在神坛两边的约顿士兵立刻行礼，态度恭谨到完全不似面对一个“Omega附庸品”的将军，也不像面对“先王的私生子”。

“今日宫内？”

“一切如常，殿下。”卫兵回答。

Thor弯起唇角稍稍颔首，便向宫内走去。他再没有在阿斯加德时那样沉重且局促的步伐，灿金的头发、自信又威严的神情让这个孔武有力的巨人远比废墟之下的光明之神更像是个神祇。

他行走在迭丽又巍峨的冰雪宫殿内。这里的建筑都是由玉石构筑而成，同时为了阻挡寒风，建筑物多是笔挺而瘦削的。

就像是……他们的王。

Thor转上楼去，推开了走廊尽头一扇厚重的门扉。

“哥哥，我回来了。”

 

房间里却并没有人应答。长绒窗帘遮盖住所有的窗户，让原本华丽的屋内幽暗得并不像是人常呆的地方。

然而一道哗啦啦的铁链声吸引了Thor的注意力。

强壮的男人愉悦地笑起来，缓缓地走过去。屋内地面上铺着矮人织就的保暖地毯，让脚步声基本消音的同时，使得在适应环境后，屋内铁链的碎响声愈发清晰可闻。

“呜嗯……”同时伴随的还有一声旖旎呻吟。

Thor解开披风，凑到近前，抚摸了下被铁链捆缚在角落中的人的面颊。

那人却只能发出细小的闷哼。

那是一个被铁链吊在屋内的冰霜巨人，但说是“巨”人未免有些言不符实，他的身量充其量只有六英尺多，放在阿斯加德或是中庭或许算是高挑，可在约顿海姆却只能用“侏儒”来形容了。

他是残缺的。

约顿海姆先进的科技没能彻底消灭Omega这类羸弱无用的基因，而当他又是先王的亲子时，便是一个彻头彻尾的笑柄与耻辱了——由于冰霜巨人的基因生来便更加野性，所以他势必会在成年后就迫不及待地向往交合，渴望被遇见的第一个Alpha标记，并毫无尊严地期盼着为对方诞下一堆孩子。至少Laufey是这样认为的，所以他当然不会喜欢这样一个王子。

然而面前的人却又是美丽的，他就像世间最完美的冰霜造物，拥有普通巨人所没有的曼妙细瘦的身段，微凉蓝色的肌肤柔滑细腻的好似最上等的丝绸，连头顶上的两个小尖角也格外可爱。

Thor伸手摸上了那两只小犄角。

在古老约顿海姆的习俗中那是对Omega求婚的意思，不过无关紧要，面前的Omega早就是他的所有物。

“唔嗯……！”

当然，这个动作也会让约顿族的Omega敏感到湿润。

“Hey，哥哥，想我没有？”Thor托住了被吊着的人的腰臀，撩开他胯间的白色衣袍，伸手抚摸上瘦削之人赤裸的下体时问道。

——没错，被吊着的正是原本理应坐在约顿海姆王座上的王，Loki Laufeyson。

阻止呼救的口球被从Loki的口中取出，Omega喘息了一下，闷哼着用脸颊蹭了蹭Thor的手掌，他的声音因为长时间的情动而喑哑，甚至带上了些讨饶的意味。

“弟弟，放我下来，求你了，好么？”

“呵——”Thor笑出声，他霍地一把扯住Loki的黑发卷发，让瘦弱的约顿人侧头露出修长的脖颈，跟着，毫无预兆地张口就咬上了兄长的腺体。

犬齿撕开红肿的性腺，带着烈酒气息的辛辣Alpha信息素立刻被注入Omega的体内。

Loki的双目猝然睁大，铁链再度发出一连串撞击的声响，可这样程度的挣扎根本无法阻止Thor的动作。本就敏感的身体因为瞬间接纳过多的信息素而簌簌颤抖，而很快的，他的嗅觉、触觉统统变得敏感起来，面前的Alpha也变得崇高且诱人。

崇高是Omega心理上的膜拜，诱人则是肌肤贴合制造出的感观。

“Thor……”Loki呻吟着，尖细的下巴蹭弄着Alpha的肩膀。

Thor松开口，在他的脸颊上落下一连串霸道的湿吻，同时将那件聊胜于无的衣袍推得更高。Loki赤裸的下体便更彻底的暴露出来。他的臀部羞耻地被一个黑色的皮具托住，双腿则被铁链牵拉着大大分开。这使得即便是在幽暗的环境中，微张的小穴也会暴露在Thor的视线中。

Thor伸手揉弄上那个早就湿漉漉的淫洞。

“Loki，你和Laufey密谋杀掉我的时候，怎么不想着有一天会求我放过你呢？”寄居在约顿海姆的阿萨神祇威严又阴鸷地说。

Loki的喉结滚动了下。

可是不等他想更多，他的弟弟（名义上的）就将粗糙的手指探入他最敏感的蜜穴中。而那里早就被Thor玩熟了，Thor手指拨开入口处软肉便猛地戳入内里。一声浪荡的水声与淫靡的挤压声立刻传入两人耳内。

“啊哈……！”Loki大口喘着气。

可是标记他的混蛋弟弟却根本没有停下意思，手指仍旧在他的体内翻搅着。

Thor就像是在寻找着什么，果不其然，他的指尖碰到了目标。Alpha的神情立刻变得愈加玩味，手指完全没入Omega的骚穴后他终于夹住了那个折磨Loki大半天的东西，一枚从中庭得来的持续弹跳的性爱物件。

嗡嗡震动的东西让Loki柔软的内壁持续性的痉挛，将它缓缓拖拽出来的时候，穴口被撑开，甚至发出“啵”的一声轻响，而等跳蛋完全离开Loki的身体，Omega迅速收缩的淫穴穴口中又立刻流出一股浓稠的半透明淫汁。

“看起来你比我想象的更喜欢我给你的礼物。”Thor含住约顿海姆国君的嘴唇，凶狠地噬咬。

流出来的是混合了爱液的浓精。

Thor喜欢霸占Loki的身体，肏进他的生殖腔，射在他的体内，一次又一次，毕竟他的哥哥本就是他的东西。

他的。

他最重要的。

Thor犹记得Loki将自己带大时的模样。

先王最嫌弃的王子和不能承认身份的“私生子”，他们两个在约顿海姆都是无比尴尬的存在。他们能够接受教育，并不会死于挨饿，但是所有的兄弟，甚至是有些权势的仆从都可以侮辱他们，欺凌他们。

是Loki保护了他。

比他大上一些的瘦弱兄长是Thor童年唯一的庇护所。Loki会给他找来御寒的衣物，在风雪到来时将他紧紧的搂入怀中，会在别人朝他丢碎石子或者杂物时将他挡在身后。甚至有几次那些恶劣的王子开起足够让他性命难保的恶作剧时，也是Loki救了他。

他们几乎是相依为命地活下来。小时候Thor的最大愿望就是日后能够保护他的哥哥，有朝一日一起离开这个鬼地方。

所以在战场上确定自己是个Alpha的时候Thor欣喜若狂，他几乎要立刻丢开那些该死的兵刃赶回去。他可以照顾Loki了，也可以满足他，他们再不需要去理会那些来自外界的侵扰。

可等到返回宫中时，他却亲耳听见Loki对Laufey说——

『Thor越发强大，他在前方战功赫赫。请让我驯服他，父王。如果不可以，我会亲手了结他。』

但现在好了。

Thor将硬热的阴茎凶狠地肏入兄长多汁的淫穴时，满足地长舒了口气。

“恩，Thor……”Loki啜泣着发出一声高亢而又满足的呻吟。

曾经被世人嫌弃的兄弟俩没有任何缝隙的贴合在一起，Loki被开发了一天的骚穴立刻食髓知味地裹吮上Thor的巨柱。而Alpha的粗壮的阴茎也一点点深入Omega的身体。

其实Loki早就被肏习惯了。

自从成功霸占兄长后，Thor每天都要这样玩弄他的身体。他喜欢爱抚Loki微微发凉的身体，喜欢看着Loki情动以后周身越发明显的花纹。他甚至不愿意Loki在寝室里穿庄重的衣服，现在Loki身上这件白色的罩袍就是Thor近日来的新喜好，一件单衣没有内裤，所以Thor可以在任何时间、任何地点，掀开袍子，就能够肏弄约顿海姆国王的浪屁股。

他哥哥的屁股总是被他玩得湿漉漉的。

而随着Thor暴戾的抽插，Loki的身体摇晃的厉害，由于铁链吊住四肢，他身体的着力点都在臀上。Thor使了坏，他晃动铁链惹来Loki惊呼，同时在铁链带动Loki撞向自己的时候凶狠地干到最深处。

“唔哈…啊哈……Thor，Thor……”Loki哭叫着，原本优雅的声音沾染上性爱的喑哑，他修长的手指攥紧铁链，任由铁链在手腕上勒出红痕。

但阿萨族的神明并不满足于此。他将比自己矮小了一个头的哥哥从铁链上抱下来。事实上Thor也没有普通冰霜巨人那样十英尺高，曾经他不明白这是为什么，一度疯狂的锻炼、成长。但是现在……

这样的身量匹配Loki刚刚好。

因为他的硬屌也是跟身高一起成长的，足够的坚硬、粗壮，又刚好在能将哥哥完全填满却不至于会撕裂的程度上。

Thor满意极了。

因着动作变化，他的阴茎暂时从Loki淫荡的身体里拔出，这惹来Omega不满的呜咽。但很快的，被肏的双腿无法合拢的国王就被扔到了床上。Loki仍被捆着双手，姿势的原因让他不得已向后高撅起屁股。

Thor立刻撕扯掉他周身的衣物，点燃了床头的蜡烛。

烛火晃动，赤裸的蓝皮肤的约顿人因为羞耻而瑟缩了一下。

他蜷缩成一小团儿。

原来借着烛光可以发现，Loki美好的身体也被Thor雕琢过了。那瘦削优美的蓝色躯体上有不少暧昧色情的装饰——乳首上拥有两个黄金乳环，指长的细链垂下，就像是某种嘉奖约顿海姆国君荒淫的徽章。而他肉棒根部也正被一个黄金打造的阴茎环紧紧束缚着。

没有Thor的允许，他休想漏出一滴精液来。

Loki没有佩戴戒指，国王的身份不允许他这样做。

但他拥有的是一条黄金脚链，那是矮人们最杰出的工艺，Thor在一次征战后的礼物。不论Loki用魔法变成怎样的形态脚链都会跟着一同增大或缩小，这条精美的装饰内侧更篆刻着一个名字：Thor。

叫这个名字的男人正在亲吻约顿海姆国君挺翘的肉臀。

那个水润的、多汁的屁股。Thor扒开哥哥的臀瓣，顺着腿根一点点吻上去，惹来冰霜国王抽着气的呻吟，但他却早被弟弟肏得无力闪躲。Loki一声惊呼，洞却被Thor用舌头顶进去。灵活的舌尖戳刺着穴道内壁，撩拨入口的敏感点却又不给他完全的满足。

“Please……”Omega终于出口恳求。

“你的眼里不是只有权力么，哥哥？”Thor揪住他散落在肩背上的卷曲黑发。

“谁是你……啊哈！”

Alpha的胸膛贴合着他的背脊，渴盼已久的阴茎再度贯穿了他饥渴的内里。但顷刻间，那根罪恶的孽柱又拔出来了。

Thor胁迫着：“说，我是你的谁？”

他的手指在Loki的水润的薄唇中挑逗般地进出戏弄，龟头也浅浅地戳着Loki没被满足的下体。可他就是不给他个痛快，被撩拨的浑身颤抖的Omega最终呜咽着承认。

“你是我的弟弟，我的Alpha……”

“哥哥，我冷。”Thor忽然说。

那是他们小时候的暗号，每当Thor需要帮助、需要亲昵、需要Loki的时候，耿直的小家伙都会找这个借口，一来二去这也就成了他们彼此之间的亲密暗示。

“那你还在等什么？”约顿海姆国王最终妥协，他伸手向后掰开自己的肉臀，让那个闪烁着淫光的穴更多的裸露。

Thor深喘一声，最终一鼓作气深狠插进去。

“啊……”

Thor巨大的阴茎直直捅顶到了Loki的生殖腔。

他们贴合着，Omega被他的弟弟抱着窄腰，身体完全被Thor填满，而由于身高差距的缘故，他就像是被身后的男人完全圈拢在怀中，后背贴合着胸膛，他能够听到Thor的心跳为他疯狂鼓动的闷响。

“转过去，Thor，我想看着你……”Loki忽然央求着。

年轻的Alpha很快照办，他将他的哥哥翻转过去，再度从正面拥有他。上百次的抽插让Loki的生殖腔完全打开，Thor每一次进入，龟头都可以戳刺到深处最舒服的那一点，这让Loki用双腿缠住了弟弟的腰杆，双臂张口搂住Thor的腰背。

Loki只觉得自己完全被Thor肏熟了，那样的感觉实在太好，他的弟弟就在他体内。他们一同热了起来，像小时候那样，抱在一起就再也不会畏惧约顿海姆的冷风、人情的寒凉。

他们很快吻在一处，津液交换，不断攫取着对方口腔里的空气，病态的好似明天就是世界的尽头。

“射进来，Thor。”

在穴道内的褶皱被完全撑平，阴茎一路碾压过体内的敏感点时候，约顿海姆的国君忽然命令道，配合命令他倏地紧绞身体，惹得Thor闷哼一声。

Omega国君却笑起来，笑得危险而诱惑。

这个笑容瞬间点燃Alpha全然的征服欲，Thor几乎将Loki整个人摁进床里，大力的进出，整个拔出再整根肏入，伴随着哥哥的尖叫，被使用过度的淫穴完全被肏肿。

“啊……啊哈……”

Loki却抬手抱紧他。

是的，他抱住他，Loki手腕上的那些铁链早不知在何时因为魔法而消失的一干二净。也许是他主动扒开臀部的时候，也许是翻过身来的时候，又或许需要他想要完全被Thor拥有的时候。

Thor的阴茎最终撞开他的生殖腔入口，浓稠滚烫的精液再度射入Omega的体内。

那一刻他们感受到了毫无间隙的亲密，心跳的同频与灵魂的震颤。他拥有他，而他也占有着他。他们就像是在阴暗凌冽的残酷环境中彼此温暖的灯火，两个人同时满足的闷吟。

稍适喘息后，约顿海姆国君抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，可他的声音不再柔软，而是带上戏谑的纵容。

“玩够了没，坏小子？还冷么？”

TBC

 

——————————————————

 

本文为上下章短篇，为保持剧情连贯性，《直至深渊》向后顺延一次，请见谅

蓝皮锤（下）·更新时间：7月26日 中午（周四）


	2. Chapter 2

有着远古冬棺作为强大魔法支撑的约顿海姆冰宫巍峨而华丽，屹立在风雪之中，建筑技艺不输给矮人的巨人工匠们喜欢在这座由玉石与冰块铸造的宫殿上磨凿出繁复的花纹，那些花纹又带着约顿一族特有的大开大合之感，让整座宫殿在精美绝伦的同时，更似一头雄踞北境的兽王。

只是这种冷肃的粗犷之气却并没有带到冰霜王的寝宫内。

冰霜王的寝宫里常年有着依靠魔法燃烧的低温壁炉，地面上更铺着数块上等冰原兽雪白保暖的兽皮，而那些景观很好窗户又都配有遮风的长绒窗帘。

这些，全都是为王畏寒的兄弟准备的。

Loki正在给Thor修剪胡须。

不像普通巨人那样，Thor并没有引以为傲的长角，取而代之的是一头浓密的金发。为此“矮小”的他曾在军中备受歧视，直到Thor抡起冰霜战锤撂翻了Laufey所有参军的儿子。

Loki倒是很喜欢弟弟那一头金毛，甚至为此特地从精灵那里学习了一些打理鬃须的方法。

他正坐在Thor对面，纤长的手指拿着剪刀一点点剪掉弟弟胡须外侧的杂毛，跟着又用剃刀为Thor的双鬓修饰出更具英武之气的棱角。

“嗯哼——”弄好后，他满意地略略退后，欣赏着自己的杰作。

他侧身斜坐入Thor怀中，勾出弟弟左耳侧后的金发编织起来。修长的手指穿梭在金发之中，伴随动作Loki口中吟唱起古老的曲调，那是带有祝福的强大魔法，这样被编织而成垂落在心口之上的发辫被称为“Lovelock”，能够保佑战士战无不胜。

Thor的大掌抚摸上兄长细窄的腰杆，金发巨人抬头吻住自己瘦削的哥哥。这惹得冰霜之王隐隐耳根发红，却将黑色微卷的长发别到耳后，低头回应。

兄弟俩交换着亲吻，而抢在有进一步的动作前，Loki抽身而出。

“好了我的英雄，总得容我去洗一下工具？”他端起托盘笑着转入寝室侧面的盥洗室内。

盥洗室门口的仆从为他开门。

Loki站在洗手台前，让水流冲刷掉手上的碎发，又一样一样拿过托盘中的工具清理。但那些毕竟是锋利的剃刀，一个不留心刀锋就在指尖刮出一道深长血痕。

“嘶……”他连忙收回手。

“殿下，”立在旁边的侍从焦急地踏前一步，在瞧见洗手池中血迹时忍不住道，“这种小事交给我们就好，您大可不必为了Thor将军……”

倏不料听到这话冰霜之王原本柔和的神情顿时冷凝，他侧首瞧向侍从，神情里再没有面对Thor时的柔和与纵宠，而是彻彻底底的王者的威严。

他一字一句地道： **“怎么养弟弟，是我的事。”**

周身的威压让身为Beta的侍者也不经打了个冷颤。

好在Loki并没有刁难他，只挥挥手让侍从退下去。Thor的事，他从不假他人之手。

倒是没过片刻盥洗室的门又被推开了，这次进来的是一个金灿灿的脑袋。

“Brother. ”Thor笑着。

Loki正清理完所有工具，打算用魔法修复手上的伤势。

金发大块头倒抢了先，凑过去牵起兄长的手将那根手指含入口中。Omega只觉得那舌尖带出的酥痒从指尖一直窜到心口，但不等抗议Thor便已经从后面把他抱住了。他的Alpha很高，足足高他一头有余。虽然他们彼此都被称为约顿海姆的“怪胎”，Thor配他却刚刚好。

冰霜之王的唇角弯起孤冷的笑意，伸手向后抚摸上兄弟的脸颊。

他们不约而同地望向镜子里——

**

『约顿海姆是一个高度集权又颇为保守的国家。

作为九界之首，她能维持辉煌的原因或许就在于千年来不容打破的规矩与格外崇尚武力的特质，但这对于那些不够强悍的族人来说，无疑就变成了悬在头顶的巨剑和永远无法翻身的枷锁。

数年前。

Loki恭谨地垂首站在Laufey面前。

“父王，Thor果真变得更强了。好在我已经设计将他骗入苦寒之地，很快就会有人将他带过来，还请您亲自发落。”

Laufey低头望向这个只到自己胸口高的幼子，语气中充满挑剔的厌恶：“哦？你真这么想？”

他的言下之意非常明显，毕竟曾经Loki与Thor的亲密无人不知。两个被人厌弃的小怪物，只能互相取暖才不会冻死在这片追求力量的土地上。

“一切为了约顿海姆，”瘦弱的Omega约顿人咬紧嘴唇，末了他好似克制住恐惧试探着抬起头来，“您之前答应过的，在此之后您会给我一块封地……”

Laufey顿时嗤笑一声，有着尖锐指甲的蓝色手掌钳住幼子的下颌，他迫使这个残缺的儿子抬起头：“怎么，害怕留在王都被我嫁给矮人么？你这个约顿海姆的侏儒。”

Loki的脸色以肉眼可见的速度苍白起来。

他的容颜与Laufey还是有三分的相似的。而看着这等懦弱的表情浮现在承袭自己血脉的儿子脸上，Laufey的手指禁不住用力，像是厌恶地要将对方掐死当场。

“父王……”Loki的眉宇皱紧，苍白脸孔上透出隐忍，“Thor很快就被压到了，您和兄长们不会想错过这场好戏的。”

“哼！”Laufey最终松开手。

幸好这个儿子还不算愚钝，他说的对，比起亲手掐死一个孱弱的残废，毁灭那个在约顿海姆挣扎求生的阿萨神质子才是更令人激动的事。

父子两人步入审判厅的时候，Loki的五个兄长都已经就坐了。

崇尚武力的缘故，约顿海姆对武者与骑士都保持了绝对的尊重。凡是将军以上的族人犯错，必须由Laufey和两名以上的王子共同审理。就算没有这个理由，Loki那些身高超过十英尺的哥哥们也因为统统是Thor的手下败将，对他的落马无不欢欣。

原本Laufey还想留下对方一条性命，但眼见阿斯加德没有复苏的可能，曾经用以威胁对方的棋子也就没什么一定要存在的意义了。更何况，Thor的确太强了。

他拥有Odin最纯正的血脉，随着年龄的增长力气大得惊人，甚至可以徒手抬起一座小山峰。除此之外他也展示出无与伦比的统领能力。起初由于身量“矮小”，他在军队中备受排挤，可是伴随几次奇招百出的胜仗，他在军中的威望也节节攀登。这就让Laufey再难坐得住了，更别提近年来Thor再不似从前那样谨小慎微，接连在演武场上撂翻几位王子，愈发的目中无人后，Laufey并不认为还有让他活着必要。

约顿海姆的王和王子们没有等候多久，玉石铸就的门就再度被退开。

Thor被捆着双手，被两名孔武有力的卫兵压着推搡进来。

他那头碍眼的金发凌乱，沾着不知是谁的血迹，脸颊上也遍布着血痕。可以想见就算有陷阱诱捕，为了抓住他也是大费一番力气。

“Kneel. ”Laufey倨傲地开口。

两旁的卫兵立刻压着Thor跪在审判厅的正中央。

这里是一间让人觉得寒冷可怖的房间，房间内有一个半弧形的玉石质，长桌之后是七把椅子。椅子细窄，椅背奇高无比，直直向上约有十二英尺左右。可即便如此椅背距离高耸的穹顶仍有一段距离。而穹顶被繁复的弧拱支撑而起，弧弓之间的墙壁上被工匠篆刻上华丽却威严的冰霜花。

这样压抑又森冷的环境让Thor也只是怒号数声便禁不住安静下来。

金发虬髯的蓝皮肤勇士胸膛剧烈起伏，猩红双目宛如滴血，他直直地盯着Laufey好似在问他为何要这么做。

Laufey还能从那眼神里看出责难和不甘，Thor好似在说“为什么？您其实不是我的父亲么？”

——哦，可怜的Thor Odinson至今认为Laufey才是他的生父，有什么比这个更令人开心的呢？

Laufey咧开嘴，吐出的话却是格外凉薄的。

“Thor，我本以为王族待你足够宽厚。我养育你、栽培你，不是看着你目无尊上、囤积私产，再佣兵自重的。”

Thor的喉结蓦地滚动了下：“我没有！我没有那样做，陛下。”他急躁起来，好似事到如今才明白自己被捕的理由。他瞪大眼睛在室内疯狂扫视，当看到也坐在席上的Loki时，顿时挣扎着就要扑过去，“Coward，you cheat！是你、是不是你栽赃我有谋逆之心？那种诱捕陷阱只有你才会用，你这个卑鄙无耻的侏儒！”

Loki顿时深吸一口气，摆在桌面上的拳头兀自攥紧。

“你以为陷害我就可以在王的面前立得头功？为了封地不择手段的废物！唔——！”

Laufey用小魔法封住了Thor的嘴。

约顿王挑起眉梢，看好戏般侧过头：“瞧瞧看Loki，你是多么无能，连亲手养大的崽子都懂得这样羞辱你了。”

就算立了功，捉到兄长们都束手无策的Thor，Laufey也从没有正眼看这个Omega儿子，羞辱他就像是某种根深蒂固的习惯。只不过Loki的隐忍好似也是习惯。在旁边几个兄长窃笑的时候，只听见矮小的约顿Omega点头应道——

“是的，父亲。”他先认可了Laufey的话，却也并没有一味示弱，“他对我不敬就是对约顿海姆王族的蔑视，对您的不尊重。毕竟我也是约顿海姆的王子……”

Laufey被这话弄得皱起眉，又无从发作，只得不耐烦地挥手打断他。

“Thor，考虑到你确实为约顿海姆做出贡献，我在这里判处你流放刑。同时剥除你身上的御寒魔法。我知道你很强，活下来并非难事，去边陲找个地方安静度日吧。”

这种判决看似仁厚却充满恶意。

冰霜巨人的种族天生就擅长一些魔法，尤其是冰系法术和御寒术，否则是无法在这片风雪肆虐的土地上存活下来的。可Thor是阿斯加德人，Laufey欺骗他太多年，以至于Thor至今都认为自己是王无法承认的私生子。然而一旦剥除他的御寒魔法，丢到冰天雪地中，Thor压根无法活到走到边陲。

这根本是一场看似仁厚的谋杀：烘托出王权的高尚，至于有罪的武将死在流放的路上也就没人再会在意了。

旁边肩披皮草的一位王子却在这时补充：“父王，我建议将他的恶行也通知军中，以免他有旧部不服。”

“是的！”有着两个雄伟犄角的大王子附议，他的言语更加残刻，毕竟Thor在武斗场上没给他任何面子。“那些囤积的私产也要一并没收。”

Thor闻言奋力挣扎，他拥有的本就很少，所谓“囤积的私产”其实大多还是曾经打了胜仗后Laufey的嘉奖。而且也只是普通物资，没有那些他更没有任何可能活着抵达边陲。

缩在椅子中的Loki像是最终动了些恻隐之心，他微微向前探身，试着开口道：“父亲，他毕竟…也是约顿海姆战功赫赫之人……”

Laufey顿时露出一抹狞笑，这让那张遍布深刻纹路的脸孔更显狰狞。

他当然看的出来：Loki是柔弱的，柔弱的同时又十分卑鄙。因为想要得到封地，他陷害了身边曾经最亲密的人，可真帮Laufey拔除爪牙，他又怯懦地希望Thor还能生还。哦，多么可悲，这怎么可能！所以Laufey完全不介意借着这场好戏在侏儒可鄙的内心上再搓揉两把。他故意压低声音，凑近Loki，让残忍的选择能够清楚的钻入小儿子的耳内——

“那要么就直接处死吧，怎么样？这样即体面也免得受苦。”

Loki的头微微垂着。事实上身高与自卑的缘故，他本就很少在Laufey面前抬头，黑色的碎发挡在他眼前，一时间让Laufey也无法瞧见表情。

可是不等约顿王觉得可惜，他忽然听见他的儿子说——

“那如果我说，我不同意呢？”

“什么？”Laufey以为自己听错了。

在场的所有王子也都以为他们听错了。

Loki却在这时抬起头，轻轻地呼唤了一声：“Thor。”

后来发生的所有事，直到死亡，Laufey都恍恍惚惚地认为那更可能是一场可怕而又荒诞的梦。

原本跪在审判室中央的Thor忽然一笑。

而伴随着Loki手指轻轻一挥，他兄弟口上的禁锢立刻解除。跟着只听一声大吼，雷电的火花便在Thor的周身炸开，那样强大的电光，让在场除了Loki以外的所有人全都下意识地挡住眼睛。

Loki却始终直视着，Laufey只记得余光中小儿子的脸孔上流露出的是自己前所未见的疯狂，那双漂亮的眼睛灼灼盯着Thor，黑发更因为雷电的气旋而飞扬。

可是Loki并不在意。

“Mjölnir！”Thor高声呼喝。

Loki猛地站起来伸出手，手掌前端霍地出现一个黑洞，那是极为高深的魔法亚空间。Laufey从来不知道自己的侏儒儿子会有这等强大的法力，而从那个亚空间中飞出一柄冰霜战锤，正是Thor最为趁手杀敌万千的武器！

王子们都被惊住，有反应快的还想拔出武器迎战。

然而，他们都太慢了。

冰霜战锤被Thor握住的瞬间，更强的雷暴炸开在屋中。就像是平地惊雷，无数电火花自他周身爆开，巨大惊雷猛地直冲穹顶，而玉石形成的冰锥成为最好折射。惊雷被分成数道精准的劈向在座的王子们。

三个反应稍慢的王子直接被劈成焦炭。

稍微有战斗力的大王子发出惊天怒嚎，跃过桌子冲上来。

然而带着万钧之势的冰爽战锤砸上他的胸腔，不过一击他就向外飞出撞在审讯室高耸的廊柱上一命呜呼！

最后剩下的王子瑟瑟发抖，他刚想寻找退路，却惊觉不知何时本来站在Laufey身后的两名卫兵已将锋利的冰锥直抵约顿王的咽喉。而一开始压制Thor的卫兵更也是Thor麾下，他们早早恪尽职守的把守住了审讯室的门。

那名王子的脸上顿时浮现出狂怒又不甘的神情，接着在Laufey的尖叫声中他孤注一掷地冲向Thor。

但那也不过是三招之内的事情。

他最终被敲碎胸骨，死在Thor的战锤下。

“别动，父王。”Loki微笑着侧过头。

 

Laufey腥红的眼睛几乎要夺出眼眶，转瞬痛失所有爱子让这个执掌王位千年的冰霜巨人几近疯狂。他的咽喉中发出哀凄的嚎叫，仇恨的眼神凶狠的瞪向Loki。

他最为“羸弱”的小儿子此刻却好整以暇的站在他身前，掌心中不知何时变出了一柄匕首。

那匕首对准Laufey的眼睛。

只听到Loki磁性的声音说：“父王，现在可以将王位传给我么？”

“你……你！”

“现在我是您唯一的继承人了。”Loki翘起唇角——他当然不会各个击破他的兄长们，那太麻烦也很危险，倘若Laufey珍爱的儿子们逐个消亡，他和Thor无疑会是昭然若揭的凶手。所以他养精蓄锐筹谋数年，便是为了眼前的一举成功。

“你休想，我不会同意的！”

“我其实不需要你的同意，Laufey。”Loki偏偏头，“我只需要杀了你，这个国家没有其他的王室成员，我就是名正言顺的继承人。之所以还想征求一下你的意见，我其实是在为你考虑。”

Laufey不敢置信的看着他，从未想过自己未曾正眼看过一眼的儿子会是这样的……强大。

“你看，如果你不同意我只能在这里杀了你，你会死的非常凄惨。悲惨的事故，所有王族殒命，只有没资格与会的小王子逃过一劫。”Loki故意望了望被雷电击裂正摇摇欲坠的穹顶，又重新看向Laufey，“而如果你同意，至少还可以身穿尊贵的皮革、披挂庄严的金饰出现在传位仪式上……”

Laufey气得浑身颤抖。

Loki却不介意蹂躏他的心脏，将他刚刚的话返还给他：“这样即体面也免得受苦，不是么，父王？”

他笑起来，绽放在柔美脸孔上的笑容像是约顿海姆最凌冽的寒霜。』

**

“那时候你害怕么？”Thor忽然问道。

“不怕。”Loki向后靠向弟弟的胸膛，“比起那时候，我更害怕的是之前你无法从战场上平安归来。”

Thor皱着眉笑了。

他想起了再之前的一些事——

由于约顿海姆并不需要弱者，魔法与科技一直试图根除掉Omega的基因，而相对的这个尚武又强悍的民族也就更不会生产给Omega服用的抑制剂。所以成年后的每一个发情期Loki都必须独自苦苦熬过去。因为他不能、也不愿沦落为任何一个Alpha的附属品。

又或者，他是在等一个人。

他们两个的事情并非没有被发现过。毕竟少年时的他们不够强大也不够谨慎。最开始发现的是Thor军队中的队长，因为每个季度的月圆Thor都会想办法返回王宫。事情暴露后，他阻止过Thor、更刁难过Thor，私生子和不受宠的侏儒王子，任何人都可以欺凌。他甚至让Thor执行最艰苦的任务以作为要挟，短时间帮他保守秘密。

而有那么多个日夜，Loki挂心在军中试图赢得一席之地的弟弟，希望他变得强大，但更希望他可以平安归来。也有那么多难熬的夜晚，他独自一人绞紧身下湿透的被褥在口中塞上布巾和木条，巴望Thor可以守在门口。

他们之间一直是暧昧的，只是最初都以为彼此是异母兄弟。而约顿海姆Alpah众多，Thor不能让哥哥被任何一个人欺负。可再后来……

他们才发现没有人真的在乎那些见鬼的束缚。

毕竟他们只拥有对方。

Loki转身的动作让Thor挣脱出久远的回忆，金发虬髯的蓝皮肤汉子低头望向自己瘦弱的兄长，才发现兄长把玩上他耳侧的那缕亲手编织的Lovelock。

“我想你了。”现任的冰霜之王说。

他的兄弟欣然赴约。

他们再度吻在一起，跌跌撞撞地冲入偌大的寝室内。

Loki用魔法让原本的浴衣消失不见，取而代之的是一身繁复的金饰。那些细巧的金链绕在他额头的小犄角上，缠在他的手臂上，挂在他的胯骨上，发出诱惑的清脆撞响。

“嗯……”Loki坐在地毯上歪靠着床边，而他的弟弟坐在床沿。

这个姿态看上去，Thor高壮的就像个天神——他拥有灿金的头发，修剪的完全彰显雄性魅力的髯须，俊朗的容颜。坚实的能够将Loki完全包裹住的雄浑体魄，抚摸起来硬若花岗岩却极具质感的肌肉，以及胯下那根永远让人欲罢不能的长枪。他粗野又傲慢，同时高贵且霸道——他是他养出的弟弟，他最完美的爱。Loki免不得爱抚爱人的腹肌、股沟，直到Thor喘着气将那根硬挺的东西顶上他的唇角。

Loki立刻把住那根吮吸起来。

他就像是品尝什么美味珍馐一般，将硕大粗硬又恰好适合他的东西纳入口中。用唾液润湿，而后一下下的裹吮、吞吐，再以温暖的口腔套弄。

“唔、唔嗯……”

Thor被舔得舒爽的昂起脖颈深深喘息，又无法放弃抚摸兄长脸颊的动作。

等到完全硬胀起来，他便猛地将他的哥哥提起来搂进怀中。Loki跨坐在他的腿上，修长的双腿荡在Thor的身侧，滴着淫液的下体完全暴露。

Thor用手叩开那个之前才被肏开的软穴，三个手指毫无障碍地插入进去。那软穴因为有熟悉的手指入侵，立刻食髓知味地收缩起来，滴答渗着淫液的内壁贪婪地裹吮那几根手指，好似盼望Thor插入更深。Alpha一面玩弄兄长的下体，一面用力吮咬他的嘴唇。

他们的呼吸交叠着。

而就在Loki放软身体，用乳首蹭着Alpha强壮的胸膛，企图获得更多快感时……

Thor忽然拽住了他的头发，低沉地问道：“说起来我还忘记问你了，哥哥，Baldur认为我们两个不和的情报是不是你……”

Loki顿时咬住嘴唇，眯起眼睛望向他的弟弟，眼神中是七分的深情和三分的狡诈。

这个眼神让Thor猛地翻身将人压倒在床上！

Alpha在他腰下垫了枕头，将那双修长的腿推到上方。

“抱住。”Thor深狠的命令道。

Loki闷哼一声，而源自自己Alpha的命令，让他“不能”反抗。

当然，Thor并没错过那双猩红双目中的期待。于是弟弟便使坏地让自己浪荡的国王哥哥用魔法变出一个黄金串珠，每个珠子都足有鸽子蛋那么大。

“太、太大了……”Loki仰头呻吟。

他的穴口正被Thor用黄金串珠顶着，肛门羞耻的收缩，渗出的爱液却像是在给金珠的进入做可耻的润滑。

“那就老实交代。”

Loki喘着气，没有作答。他看起来既恼恨又不情愿，却始终抱住自己修长的双腿没有分开。他的双腿大大张着，浪荡又深沉的呻吟在第一颗金珠深入内里时溢出黑发Omega的口腔。

“Thor、Thor……”他发出一连串惊呼。

他凶悍的弟弟却将珠子又连续顶进去一颗，第三颗珠子却恰恰好卡在骚穴的入口处，将那个红肿的穴完全撑开，周围难见褶皱。

“说不说？嗯？”Thor俯身瞧他。

Loki汗湿的脸颊与飞红的眼尾写满撩人的魅惑，又参杂着不曾出口的不驯。

简直让人想将他彻底弄坏！

Thor含入自己的手指，沾了些吐沫，在他敏感的穴口挑逗般的勾画，然后猛地拍击。与此同时在Loki尖叫着收缩那处时，第三颗金珠深深浅浅地在穴内肏入拔出。并不是整颗进入或拔出的，而是恰恰好卡在穴口，直到淫穴酸涩时猛地推入进去，不给舒爽的机会就又会被猝然拉拽出来。

“嗯、唔哈……！”冰霜王蓝色的皮肤上滚落汗珠，口中溢出短促的急吟。

“还不交代？”Thor嘶着气，胡须在唇边颤动。跟着他俯身叼住哥哥被穿过乳环的乳首，用舌尖舔舐逗弄。而他的胡须让这样的撩拨快感倍增，Loki胸口敏感的皮肤因为这等刺激浮现出许多粟粒。然后就在Loki忍不住挺胸将乳粒更多的送入他口中时。Thor却猛地一口气将第三与第四颗珠子一同推进去。

“啊——！”Loki的身体顿时剧烈痉挛起来，额角滚落让人心疼的汗珠，终于压不住吐出真话，“别、停下，求你了！……是我，Thor，是我…唔嗯……命人散播的，为了让他、放松警惕……哈啊……”

“我都说了，我不稀罕。”Thor低吼道。

他才不稀罕那阿斯加德的王位，更不稀罕天神的身份。这个世界上没有什么比他的Loki更重要。

Loki剧烈的喘息着，他松开抱住自己双腿的手，颤抖着环住他弟弟的肩膀。

浑身绽放的信息素让他闻起来就像一只淫兽，可他吐出的话又是那样的深情：“Thor，我只是想让你得到本就属于你的东西，因为我爱你。”

Omega眼底有根本藏不住的浓浓爱意。

Thor紧紧地抱住了他。

霸道的Alpha忽然不再说话，他快速抽出那串金色的串珠，剧烈的摩擦让Loki高声尖叫。然而不等哥哥的惊呼止住，他就替换上自己的那一根，又深又狠的撞入进去。

他是粗犷且狂野的，所以他给他哥哥的爱也是极端霸道的占有。

“啊……”Loki顿时只觉得自己像是一条在欲海中浮沉的小舟，只有抱紧自己亲手养大的弟弟才能存活。Thor的那一根在他体内高速的戳弄、肏弄。巨大的硬杵戳顶着他的体内一切褶皱、凸起，精准的碾压在他的每一个敏感点上。

Loki很难克制自己不叫的放荡。

可那有什么关系，他是Thor的，Thor也是他的。

他们彼此的胸膛紧紧相贴，肌肤蹭弄，分享着体温与心跳。

其实他们根本不在意权利、疆土。

因为那对他们来说太过轻易，只要想，九界所有的土地都会臣服在这对约顿海姆兄弟的铁骑之下。

可如果世界是一方无尽之海，他们两个就是这片海上唯二的两座孤屿，海水奔流会带走白日无尽的繁华与夜晚闪耀的繁星。然而这一切与他们无关，就算斗转星移，他们的世界里也仅有彼此而已。

画地为牢，却乐此不疲。

“Brother……”Loki的指尖在弟弟精壮的后背上留下清晰指痕。

“I'm here.” Thor喘息应答着他，凶狠一撞，将阴茎再度顶入兄长的生殖腔内。

他们拥抱着彼此，以灵魂去结合，再一次达到高潮。

 

星河高悬，当室内旖旎的气息从激烈变得稳定的时候，Loki几乎已经完全直不起腰来。

但他毫不担心，他慵懒地被弟弟紧紧地拥在怀里，珍惜的宛如世界上最美好的珍宝。这不由得让冰霜之王弯起唇角，抬手拉了拉Thor金色的髯须。

“你真的不想拿回阿斯加德么，我的爱？”

他笑得高傲、优雅又狡黠。

 

END

————————————

希望喜欢这款蓝皮锤基，求雪花片般的留言向我砸来ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

下次更新时间：2018年7月30日（周一） 更《直至深渊》！


End file.
